Anthony (Flight 462)
Anthony is a main character that appears in ''Fear The Walking Dead: Flight 462''. He is one of the passengers on Flight 462. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Anthony's life from before the outbreak, except that he was a U.S. Air Marshall on Flight 462 during the time of the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Flight 462 Part 3 Anthony is seated behind Marcus and does not make eye contact with Deirdre when she hands him two cans of ginger ale. Part 4 Anthony watches Marcus as he rushes to bathroom. Part 5 Anthony remains seated as the plane prepares for its descent to Phoenix, Arizona. Part 6 Anthony was sitting, but gets up when he hears the knock on the bathroom door. He stops Alex from intervening and witnesses the unmoving body of Marcus hit the ground. Part 7 Anthony tries to revive Marcus who has collapsed to the floor but is unsuccessful. As the captain makes an announcement, Anthony tries to have Suzanne return to her seat, but she refuses. He witnesses Alex intervening by pulling up Marcus' shirt, revealing a bloody bandage and bite wound. Part 8 Anthony looks on. While Alex is shouting "Stop!", Anthony pulls her to the side and reveals to her that he is an Air Marshall, and tells her to take her seat. He then tells all of the passengers to take their seats. Anthony turns back looking on as Deirdre tries to revive a frail Marcus with the defibrillator. Part 9 Anthony defends the fellow passengers from an undead Marcus. He is successful and eventually manages to contain him in the locked bathroom. Part 10 Alex cleans the blood and orders Anthony to tie Deirdre since she was infected. Anthony tries to use the first aid kit to help Deirdre, but Alex says that what happened to Marcus will also happen to her. While Anthony helps bandage Deirdre's arm, there is turbulence that rocks the cabin. Part 11 Anthony attempts to comfort Suzanne about her husband. He asks her to get away from the door. She states that she wants to tell Marcus that he loves him. He tells her that he is sick, Suzanne asks him to help Marcus but Alex says that there is nothing they can do for him. She wants to tell Marcus she loves him and tries to open the door but is stopped by Anthony and Alex. After that he moves away from the door. Part 12 Anthony says, "Take a seat.", then goes forward to check if everyone is seated. He then tells everyone to move and kill Marcus, he shoots the undead Marcus multiple times in the chest, and then he shouts, "Everybody, STAY BACK!", he shoots seven more times, and collapses to the ground with Marcus on him. He tries to get Marcus away from him, and he hears Alex say, "Shoot him in the head!", he triggers, but then realizes that he has used up all his ammo. Part 13 Alex comes to Anthony's aid taking Marcus off him. When Marcus attempts to kill Alex, Anthony attempts to crawl to Alex to help her, however Jake hands Alex one of Connie's knitting needles allowing her to kill Marcus. Afterwards he, along with the others, notices the window cracking. Part 14 Whilst Jake, Alex and Anthony are catching their breath after killing Marcus, Deirdre notes that Suzanne is dying. After Alex kills Suzanne, Anthony is shocked and states that Alex killed her, to which she refutes, claiming she saved her. Then the window crack that was caused by Anthony's bullet smashes the window. Part 15 After the window cracks, the plane goes into turbulence and he struggles to maintain balance. He later sits down and wears an oxygen mask. Season 2 "Ouroboros" It is revealed that Flight 462 broke up and crashed into the Pacific Ocean. Anthony was among the many passengers to be killed among the impact of the plane. Killed Victims This is the list of victims that Anthony has killed: *Jake Powell (Accidentally Caused) *Connie (Assumed, Accidentally Caused) *Deirdre (Assumed, Accidentally Caused) *Michael (Indirectly Caused) *Alan (Indirectly Caused) *Ian (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of Flight 462 passengers and crew members (Accidentally Caused) Appearances Category:Webisode Characters Category:Webisodes Category:Flight 462 Category:Deceased